An Interesting Christmas
by Kioku911
Summary: The Sound mansion is empty spare Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kioku. The guys arent really into celebrating, but Kioku is! What will happen when this young kunoichi tries to bring holiday spirit to the mansion?


-KK

I looked in my closet. There were many outfits inside, but almost all were some sort of kimono. My favorite, short, crimson kimono hung right in the center for easy access. A few hangers to the right hung a longer kimono of the same color. Even further right was a rarely used, long, non-revealing, black kimono. I have only worn it once my entire life. To Kimimaru's funeral. However, today was not a day for grief. No! Quite the opposite! I looked to the far left side of my closet. Another crimson outfit was barely clinging to its hanger. Slowly I reached for it and walked into the bathroom.

-K

I looked up at the ceiling, a boring grayish blur. My hand took its usual path to my cluttered nightstand. Finding my glasses the ceiling became a boring grayish ceiling. I sat up groggily. I rubbed my head and looked around.

Every thing was where it should be. Scrolls draped over the desk along with long burned out candles. The closet door was slightly ajar, revealing my usual white undershirt and purple shirt and pants. My sash hung over the side of the bed.

The room was black as ink but I knew it was morning. Somehow I always know when its morning. I got up and maneuvered around the medicine bottles that always covered the fool. Kioku always told me I should treat my room more like my numerous labs, but by the time I get to my room I'm always too tired to clean up. I reached the closet and pulled out my white shirt.

-KK

"KABUTO-SAN! You better be awake!" I called through the heavy rock door.

"Kioku-san… if you don't quiet down you'll wake Orochimaru-sama!" he called back.

He had just woken up. I could tell by the fact that his voice was flat, instead of its usual sharp and cunning tone.

"Right…" I raised my voice only enough to get through the door, "I'm gonna get some water on the stove ok? I'm going to take a shower then finish with breakfast so don't touch anything!"

-K

"So that's why she didn't just burst into my room," I thought with a small smile. She was probably in her purple bathrobe and slippers. She always did that on special occasions. She would turn on the shower water, put on her robe, then dash out to get the tea started. When she'd return to her bathroom the water would've reached its maximum temperature. She would breathe the steam in and out for a little while before turning down the heat and stepping inside. How do I know? Because, before she was able to cook breakfast, I always did that.

I heard her retreating footsteps and put on my clothes. With a smile I tied back my hair. I was wide-awake now. For some reason, her voice always woke me up and forced me to smile. She -like most Sound Nin including myself- was a night person. Yet somehow she was always up before everyone else.

"I wake up before everyone so that once they do wake up, they have a wonderful breakfast ready!" she always told me. I knew that was only partly right but I never pushed her to tell me. Kimimaru, she had told him the real reason.

Kioku and Kimimaru had been great friends. They were always talking about Orochimaru and whispering amongst themselves. Kioku and I do that as well, but when it came to Orochimaru, Kimimaru was the one she went to.

I sat at my desk; I had to finish these reports before Kioku went to wake up Orochimaru.

-KK

Reluctantly I turned off the steaming water. Quickly I put on my robe again, trying desperately to keep some of the waters heat. I walked out of the shower and jump-sat onto the counter next to the sink. I pulled out another towel from the drawer between my legs. I began drying my face, arms, and legs. I leaned against the mirror with a sigh.

I was fairly dry now. Most of the shower's heat was gone and I really didn't want to move. I wanted to remain still and reabsorb the little amounts of steam still in the air. I loved warmth. Being underground all the time was a challenge. But then again, I only leave the lair at night. Being away all the time seems to make the sun angry or something because if I leave in the middle of the day, the sun immediately starts burning my skin. Kabuto said I just need to go out in the morning when the sun isn't so bright. Then after a week or so I'd be able to go out in the heat of day… but that takes too long! I have too much to do in the morning!

Returning to reality, I slid off the counter. Today's red outfit hung on the wall next to the door, but it wasn't time to put that on yet. My hair itself weighed about 25 pounds. Sure, my hair always weighs a lot since it's so long, but the water didn't help either. I formed the ram sign and sent chakra through my hair. It was dry in moments. Unfortunately, it was also very static-y. I pulled out a brush and began sliding it through my hair.

After a few more minutes I put on my underclothes and put on the red outfit. Last thing to do was make-up. I don't usually wear lipstick but today I put a layer of dark red on. My lips were now the same color as my outfit. I darkened my eyes a bit and decided that was enough. I left the room and ran to the kitchen where the kettle was already screaming.

-O

A high-pitched scream tore me from my sleep. I almost reached for the kunai in my nightstand drawer before I realized what the noise was. With a sigh I fell back onto my pile of pillows. Someone was coming, was it Kabuto or Kioku? The door creaked open but once the intruder saw that I was slightly awake, the door opened completely.

The person was framed by bright light and my eyes couldn't adjust. The door was quickly closed.

"Good morning Orochimaru-sama. Did you sleep well?"

Once again, my eyes were confused. My room was darker than I remembered. I knew Kioku was in the room but I couldn't see her. She put a tray on the nightstand.

"What's the occasion?" I mumbled sarcastically. Being the master around here I never had to wake up early and, in turn, hate mornings.

"You'll see!" she giggled.

How could she do that? She was always up until twelve at night yet she wakes up at seven every morning to prepare breakfast for everyone. Not only that but she was always so happy! Not once have I seen the girl really frown. Even though I have no true feelings for the girl, I'm sure her sadness would break any mans heart.

There was a bright light and then darkness again. She was gone. I was wide-awake now. Something about the way she acts always does that. A small smile formed for a moment, without her the mansion would definitely be twice as tense and unpleasant. However, with her around, it's almost impossible not to relax and smile once in a while.

Slowly I grabbed the tray and began to eat. I could tell today was a special day. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, everything I could ever want. But what was so great about today?

Once I finished I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I had just eaten, so why would I go there? That's where Kioku and Kabuto would be.

-KK

I poured a cup of tea for Kabuto and myself. He sat down at the small, four-person table and sipped at his drink. I put my cup at the seat across from him but didn't sit down.

"Nice outfit" he smirked.

I smiled sweetly, "you think so?" Happily, I turned back to the stove and started serving Kabuto and myself some breakfast. Today was going to be a good day. Even if the Fates wanted to ruin it, I would force them to obey me. If only for today, everything had to go perfectly.

-O

I froze in the doorway. What the hell was that girl wearing? I'm used to her short outfits, but she usually wears mesh. Sure, she was probably wearing her usual black shorts under the tiny skirt but it was still quite a shock to see her without a kimono. Not to mention her kimonos always covered most of her chest and kept her clothes secured. However, today she was wearing something completely unexpected. A small, strapless, crimson and white Santa outfit. It looked like a cheerleaders outfit. Very small.

She spun around, her and Kabuto's plates in front of her, "Orochimaru-sama!" She smiled, her eyes shining. She put the plates onto the table and stood in the center of the kitchen.

-KK

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling a few times. The skirt rose a little then settled again. I was going to have fun today, I could tell. Orochimaru's eyes were blank and his face expressionless. I took a step closer and leaned toward him, my hands behind me back. "Hello? Anyone home?" I asked, my face a mask of innocence.

-O

I gave her a small glare, though my lips were forming a smile. "You look nice today, Kioku-chan," I said calmly as I sat down at the table.

She bowed lower than usual then spun around to clean up the stove. Her food was always delicious, but she always seemed to make way more of a mess than normal cooks did. I looked over to Kabuto.

He bit into his toast, "you need something?"

"Not yet," I said, "but what's with Kioku?"

-K

I put down my toast. "Today's Christmas- as you've probably noticed," I smirked, casting a small glance to Kioku, "but for the past three years we haven't been around."

Orochimaru gave me a look so I continued, "for the past three years you and I have been on missions while she's been left here or on her own mission."

Understanding seemed to dawn on him, "she's trying to make up for lost time."

Kioku spun around, "Yeah!" she smiled, "today will be the best Christmas EVER, so Orochimaru-sama, I have a favor to ask you."

I could sense what she was going to do and I smirked, picking up my toast again.

"Master?" she asked kneeling at his feet and grabbing his hand, "can we have a day off? My plans would be ruined if Kabuto had to go do more research!" Her eyes seemed like they were about to cry.

The look on Orochimaru's face was priceless. Masking his thoughts with a perfect poker face, he looked down at her. An outsider would have thought he was completely unfazed, but I could tell he was lost for words. Thank god I have a photographic memory. I never want to forget that moment.

He smirked, "alright, just today." Apparently, not even he could stand her sad eyes.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as she tackled Orochimaru and his chair to the ground.

"Thank you sooo much master!" she nuzzled into Orochimaru's neck and he was once again lost for words, now frozen in her bold- and rather foolish- embrace. She was a smart one. That outfit, calling him master, no man could stand such treatment!

-O

She slid off me and I got up. She bowed her apologies. She was really going for it today. Usually she tested her skills through more seducing and often dangerous methods, but today she was going for innocence and I couldn't stand it! Maybe that's why she was doing it. I have gotten used to her tempting actions, so maybe she knew I would be weak under such opposite treatment?

No matter the reason, no work was to be done today.

-KK

"Alright! Since I KNOW you guys didn't get gifts for each other, I bought lots of gifts! From now until lunch, I'll take Kabuto-san to the place where I hid the gifts for you Master," I smiled. Both their faces showed understanding, but I knew they were confused. I sighed happily, "ok, here, I'll just take Kabuto-san," I grabbed the medic's wrist, "and you Master, shall entertain yourself until we get back with your gift!"

I dashed from the kitchen, dragging Kabuto behind me. Orochimaru watched us leave. I almost laughed just imagining the thoughts running through his head!

-K

I looked around the village. All the shops were closed and the houses were locked. Still holding my wrist, Kioku pulled me to a weapons shop.

"Kioku-san, you know that place is closed, right?"

She smiled at me, "of course! Hey! Shop keeper! I need the gift now!" she shouted

.

A man of around 20 or so peaked out. The moment he saw me fear shot into his eyes. As he turned to Kioku, his look changed to a blush.

She noticed his gaze and twirled, taunting the man. "Ok, that's your gift, now I need Orochimaru-sama's!"

The man nodded and pulled out a coiled silver snake. He handed it to her then disappeared.

"Merry Christmas!" she called after him before dragging me to another shop. We went from shop to shop for a couple hours. She then took me to the forest and put all the items in the grass. There was the metal snake, a sake bottle, a rare scroll on jutsu, a sword, and a few less interesting items.

"Now, Kabuto-san, what do you want to give to Orochimaru-sama?" I knelt down and inspected each item. "Personally, I like the snake," she muttered. I grabbed the scroll and the sake bottle. She grinned and started leaving the clearing.

"Wait! What about this stuff?"

She waved, "it's not important, let's go!"

I rushed after her as we went back down into the mansion. We stored the items in my room then went to the resting room.

-O

I stopped in my writing and turned toward the door. Kioku was glaring at me. I had figured while she was away I would get some work done, then when I heard her foot steps I would put the scrolls away. One major flaw, she never makes any noise when she walks.

In the blink of an eye she had jumped over the couch and was standing angrily in front of my chair.

Pain. It hurt more than being punched! The side of my face stung and I glared back at her. "How DARE you?"

Her gaze remained hard for a moment before softening. She bent over and kissed my cheek, then leaning over further. "I told you NOT to work today!" she whispered angrily yet seductively in my ear before backing up.

This was the side of her I was used to. "Since when were you in charge? Last I remembered, I was master around here!" I stood up to help make my point.

Oh lord… not that look again! She looked like she was going to cry! She bowed, "sorry…Master…"

I sighed; she was excessively good at that look! "You are forgiven."

She jumped up and was suddenly behind me. "Let's go! Your turn!" she laughed, pushing me toward the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious? The master should always walk in front!"

I was pushed out the door. Out of the corned of my eye I saw Kabuto. He had the same confused look I'm sure I had when I was left alone.

-KK

Orochimaru was now walking on his own.

"Where are we going Kioku-chan?"

"Just head toward Cell 17."

"Why there?" Orochimaru asked. His mind wasn't working very quickly today…

"Cause that's where I hid Kabuto's gifts duh!" I shoved him a bit so he would go faster. Unfortunately his legs locked up and he almost fell. I felt him tense, I knew what was coming.

His hand swung around and he backhanded the left side of my face.

"Watch it! My patience is limited! Kioku…chan…? As he turned to face me he looked confused. I was still smiling but a tear managed to get passed my defenses. Seeing his reaction an idea formed and, though it was against my usual beliefs, I followed through.

My smile grew, "its ok. I deserved it. No harm done!" Just to get him even more out of his comfort zone I let more tears fall. I then dashed out in front of him, heading toward the cells, a trail of tears behind me.

-O

"Does nothing make sense today?" I screamed in my head. I noticed the tears flying behind her. Were they fake? What if they weren't? Had I gone too far? No way! I've done worse before! But today WAS Christmas…

A muffled scream could be heard up a head. I glared at myself and ran into the cell hallway. Along both sides of the hallway were cells. I saw the fearful faces of my prisoners through the rusted bars.

Another scream, one much deeper though. I looked over to see Kioku held captive by one of the newer prisoners. The man held a hand over her mouth and his other wound around her stomach. His hand was bleeding and I could easily assume she had bitten him.

As I approach the man pulled her hard as if he could pull her through the bars.

Kioku looked at me calmly, "Mmm m mm," she tried to say. The mans hand prevented movement from her mouth so she did the next best thing. The language only we could speak. "M-stah, psahsh lesh ahess." Master, please look away.

The man laughed, "Nice try! Like anyone can understand you! Now, I'll make you a deal." He pulled tighter and I turned my head.

A horrid scream tore from the mans lips. I didn't look. I heard his body drop as well as something else.

"Yash mel lesh nesst," she hissed to me. Her voice was clear and sharp, unlike the muffled voice from moments ago.

I turned just as she was applying the mans blood to her lips.

"He smeared my lipstick," she smiled sweetly. She was holding the arm that had held her mouth. The other arm was under her foot. The man was writhing in pain and shock as he slowly died of blood loss.

"Such a waste," I sighed.

"I'll get you another one, don't worry!" Kioku smiled, dropping the arm, "Now, lets go!"

We reached the end of the barred cells and approached the cells that were carved right from the rock. She pulled out a key and ran to cell 17.

-KK

I pushed open the heavy stone door and walked inside, forcing my anger at the prisoner who'd ruined my plan to dissipate. There were huge gashes in the walls and floor. It looked as though someone had let loose a tiger.

"Remember when you did this?" Orochimaru asked, entering the cell.

"Kinda… It was when you wanted to see my kekkei genkai, right?"

"Yeah. I should've believed you and Kiken when you said you couldn't control it," he smirked, "where is Kiken anyway?"

I shrugged, "he didn't want to participate so I took him outside. He's probably soaking in the hot springs."

"Its been cold lately, a hot springs visit would be nice."

"Later!" I smiled, my eyes shining. "Now," I walked to the far corner of my cell, "what do you want to get Kabuto-san?"

-O

There were new scalpels, a few scrolls on medical ninjutsu, a bottle of sake, a silver fan, plus a few kunai and other such weapons.

"I like the fan," she whispered, looking the other way.

I chuckled under my breath, grabbing the sake and the scalpels. I straitened up and she smiled at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"Good! We have so much to do! First, I have to help you with these!" She grabbed the items I had chosen and dashed from the cell.

I followed her at a slower pace. Judging by her footsteps she was heading to our rooms. I had lost sight of her long ago so I stood blankly in the hallway for a moment.

I nearly punched her as she suddenly pulled me into my room.

I glared at her a moment before looking at my bed. The gifts were there as well as some wrapping paper and tape. "Now, I know you cant wrap stuff so I'm gonna teach you!" Kioku pushed me to my bed and walked to the other side.

She flopped on the bed and looked at me. Her legs waved in the air and she held her head in her hands. "Ok, first, take a length of paper," she smiled, pointing to the items she wanted me to use. I sighed but complied. "Now, roll it up!" she smiled, rolling back and forth on the bed as if to show me how.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I rolled up the gift, "you must be the most care free woman in all of Otogakure!"

"So I've heard!" the assassin rolled back into place. "Now, cut the paper to size and tape it up!"

"Scissors?" She gave me her hand. "Ok," I smirked, taking her hand. I directed her finger at the edge of the paper and using her nail I sliced off the extra paper. I then repeated the process with the sake bottle. She rolled off the bed and bounded toward the door.

"Ok, you stay here and get ready! We're gonna eat here but after dinner we're heading to the hot springs!" she waved and left me.

-KK

I tied on a red and white Santa styled apron and got ready. To tell the truth, I'm not good at cooking. The end result usually turns out great… but making the food is a pain.

I bent over and opened up the oven door. I reached in and pulled out the pan that held tonight's ham. Half way to the rack I was going to put it on I realized the stupid metal was burning my hands! Quickly, I put the thing down and glared at my burned palms. My hands began healing as I dug through the refrigerator. The cold eggnog carton help ease the pain of my hands. I poured three glasses and stored the drink.

Placing everything on a tray I dashed to the table in the dining room. That table was capable of holding 10 people but only three would be there tonight. Candles lined the center of the table, brightening the room more than usual. I made sure the room was bright and welcoming for once. I arranged the food and plates carefully then ran back to the kitchen. I could smell smoke.

The cookies I had been making were, as usual, burning. With a sigh I formed a few hand signs and opened the oven. I watched the smoke gush out then touched the red-hot pan with my hand. The pan turned to ice and I took it out. "Well, that went better than expected."

Smiling I took the cookies on a plate and ran to the cells. I then passed the cookies out to the prisoners. They seemed cautious but ate the food happily. "Merry Christmas little mice!" I teased before leaving.

Ten minutes, ten minutes before the guys would arrive!

-K

"Good afternoon Orochimaru-sama," I nodded, heading toward the dining room door. "Its been one crazy day huh?"

"And its only going to get crazier," he responded.

We met at the door, both a bit apprehensive about opening it. He wouldn't do it so I took the handle and pulled it open.

Both of us flinched back. It was so bright in there! As our eyes adjusted we walked in. The table was loaded with food!

Kioku dashed in, her apron matched her outfit I noticed.

"G-good after noon Master!" she bowed, "Kabuto-san," she nodded. She was panting a bit. It must have been tough preparing so much food in such a short time!

She slid the apron off and pointed to our chairs. Orochimaru was, as usual, at the head of the table. I sat to his right but at the middle of the table, Kioku sat across from me.

With a sigh she smiled at us both, "eat up! The days not over yet!" Out of habit she looked over to Orochimaru. Once he took a bite she began eating. I had already started.

"This is wonderful!" I said, swallowing a piece of ham, "but we'll never finish it all."

"We can give it to the prisoners, good food should keep them alive longer" she shrugged, taking a sip of water then a gulp of eggnog.

After an hour or so of eating and talking we all sagged in out chairs. None of us had eaten so much in a LONG time.

Kioku smiled and stood up, "ok you two-"

I promptly cut her off, "Kioku-san, give us time to digest before we do more of your activities!"

She crossed her arms, "I'm going to. Get your gifts together and meet me at the hot spring ok? Its cold underground and I just adore moonlit nights in a hot spring! We can digest there!"

-O

I sighed but got up. She started clearing the table and I headed toward my room. Taking Kabuto's gift I headed toward the hot spring hidden not far from the underground mansion. Kioku had found it a few years back. She never really said how she found it, but I remember her returning dripping wet and really excited.

Walking down the path I looked up at the moon, it was nearly full. As I approached the steaming water it looked as though the moon had fallen. The water was glowing. It was a rather cold night. The air was crisp and there wasn't a single cloud to block the stars.

"So much for a white Christmas," Kabuto smirked, walking up behind me.

I returned his smirk and walked to the edge of the spring. We undressed and folded our clothes, neatly placing them away from the water. I carefully placed his gifts on top of my clothes and he did the same. I looked at the wrapped gifts on his clothes as I slid into the water.

"What did you get me?" I asked as he got in.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

-KK

I walked to the trees surrounding the spring then froze, "um… you guys are dressed, right?" I felt kind of dumb asking that but I had to be sure.

"Of course not, it's a hot spring," Kabuto said, looking through the trees, trying to see me.

Stepping into view I glared at him, "you might fool others but I know your lying!"

He smirked and looked away.

I pulled off my Santa outfit and put it under the gifts I had brought. I didn't look down there for that reason, but I noticed Kabuto was wearing blue swim trunks and Orochimaru black. I put my foot in the water then reached back and pulled a hat from my clothes.

Kabuto gave me a funny look but I just smiled. "Hey, my bikini's red, I didn't plan it like that, it just is. The hat is planned."

I sunk up to my neck in the water and rest my head on the ledge. "The moon sure is bright tonight…"

After a few minutes of silence I sat up and looked at the guys. "Ready for gifts?"

They nodded. Kabuto and I got out, grabbed the gifts and jumped back into the warm water.

-K

"Here Kabuto," Orochimaru said, handing me an oddly wrapped package. I opened up the paper and smirked.

"Just what I need," I held the silver scalpels to the moonlight, "the other ones were getting rusty."

I handed him one of my gifts, "my options were pretty limited." He did almost exactly what I did. He smirked and held the scroll up to the light.

"Maybe your choices were bad so you had to get me this." His words made the scroll sound low quality but I could tell he was pleased. We both seemed to recognize the other gifts. "Sake?" he asked as I traded my wrapped bottle for his.

"Of course." We both unwrapped our bottles then put them on the rock behind us.

Kioku turned toward Orochimaru first. "Here you go Master!" she smiled slyly, handing him a small box.

He gave a curious look then opened the box, "I was looking for these…" I leaned over and noticed that inside the box were his favorite blue earrings.

"Yes! And I found them! AND," she added, "I fixed them!"

"They were broken?" I asked, sitting strait again.

"No… but they were only for looks! Now they're useful! See, I cast a small summoning jutsu on them. It wont teleport me to you or anything, but if you touch them I'll know your calling me and come running!"

Orochimaru nodded, realizing the usefulness of such a silent call.

She turned toward me, a small red envelope in hand. I took it and opened it slowly.

"Its blank," I noted.

"Oh come on! It only APEARS blank!"

I took the hint. I pushed some chakra through the card and I spoke as words began to appear. "Servant Card. Good for one use. Allows holder to become master of Kioku for one day…?" I looked up at her.

She smiled innocently, "you work so hard but no one ever treats you like we do Master here," she pointed to Orochimaru, "if your ever having a bad day, just hand me that card and I shall obey you until the same time the next day!"

"Oh, ok, thanks," I nodded then put the card safely by my scalpels.

"Soooo, aren't you guys gonna open up your sake bottles?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but first, I have a gift for you."

She looked surprised, "what?" I handed her a purple wrapped item. She tore the paper away to reveal the coiled silver snake. Kioku hugged the item close, "thank you!"

"Does it do anything?" Orochimaru asked, looking to me. I had no idea so I quickly looked to Kioku.

"Hehe, yeah! It holds chakra!" she answered and placed the snake by her clothes then tapped her finger to its head. The crystal eyes glowed blue for a moment then turned clear again.

"I actually have something for you to Kioku-chan," Orochimaru admitted, handing her a poorly wrapped object.

She tore the paper off and smiled. She threw the fan behind her, a strange glint in her eyes. I smirked, she was going to do it again.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Orochimaru's neck in a fierce hug. "Thank you Master! I love it!" She squeezed him once more before letting go and putting the gift away properly. "Sake now?"

"I dunno," I sighed, grabbing my bottle, "your crazy enough."

Grabbing his own bottle he smirked, "not to mention your under age."

"Oh come on! So is Kabuto-san! I wont have much!"

-O

I looked at the bottle then at the young lady in front of me. Her eyes were pleading. "It IS a special occasion… what do you think Kabuto-kun?"

"If she gets drunk, I'm not helping you this time."

A brief memory shot through my mind. "Oh well, its worth the risk." I uncorked my bottle and pulled out the three cups I had brought with me. I poured a little into each cup and we all looked at each other. Kioku was the first to down the poison. Kabuto and I followed.

With my bottle finished I surveyed the damage. Kabuto seemed only to have a drunken blush, his mind was probably as sharp as ever. Kioku on the other hand was swaying. She kept splashing the water in her face as though she was trying to wake up. Her mouth was moving but she wasn't saying anything.

"Han I cave mole pwease?" she finally slurred out.

I shook my head, "no. This stuff effects you too much."

She pouted, swimming closer, "pwease?" She swam even closer and looked up at me, her face inches from mine, "Pwease m-stah?"

I put my hand on her face and pushed her back, "no."

-K

"She gets drunk way too fast," I sighed.

Kioku spun to face me, swaying for a moment. She shook her head and her gaze steadied, "youl juss jealouss cause he's plitiel tan joo!"

I laughed, "Orochimaru-sama, you might need more of this." I grabbed my sake bottle and poured him another cup.

He nodded to me then drank, his blush deepened slightly. None of use had had sake in a while so we were all pretty easy prey for the drink.

She swam to Orochimaru's side and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I like joo, yous not mean like Kabu-san. Nah, yous always nice to meh…" She nuzzled into his shoulder. He looked over to me for help.

"I warned you. If you don't stop her now, it'll get worse and I'm not helping this time." I smirked. I was enjoying the scene. Every time she gets drunk, I feel like I learn more about what her and Kimimaru talked about.

Pushing her away Orochimaru looked intently into her eyes, "Kioku-chan, stop. Your drunk, let me take you back to your room-"

"M-kay! Yous can take meh backs… but ony if Kablueto-can stays hele… hehe"

As he got out he looked back at me. "Don't worry, if your not back in ten minutes I'll come check on you."

Kioku latched onto his arm and I watched them leave. I laughed quietly, he was doomed. Even when drunk, Kioku knew how to get what she wants.

-KK

I leaned on Orochimaru. His skin was soft and warm. "Yous feel nice." The words just slipped out! I felt like the sane part of me was trapped inside my drunken body. I was moving and speaking the complete opposite of what I actually would say or do.

I hope he pushes me into my room and locks me inside. That way I'd be able to be drunk alone and without worry. Both my drunken side and my sober side know how to get what I want, but my drunken side can be so… tactless! Generaly it does more harm than good. "Can joo stay whit meh? I's don't wanna beh alone…" And there it was, I was digging my sake filled grave again.

"I cant do that Kioku-chan. I told Kabuto-kun I'd be back in ten minutes," Orochimaru said without looking at me.

"Joo loves HIM mode tan meh?" I released his arm and fell to the ground, "joo do… no bodeh loves meh! Evey bodys hates meh! Even m-stah! WHY DOES JOO HATES MEH? IS IT CAUSE I'M TOO YOUNG? OH MEH GARD! I'M TO OLD! Tose peoples told meh. They says, they says, he likes kids-sh. Did I believe 'em? No sirsh…!" Some body! Help me! My mouth wont shut up!

I felt something wrap around my neck. I felt pain to. It was Kiken! Orochimaru looked at the cobra and nodded his thanks. Kiken gave a muffled hiss then pulled his fangs from my neck. Kiken spoke quickly and I couldn't follow his words. Orochimaru seemed to understand and watched Kiken slither back into the forest.

After a few incomprehensible rants, we made it to my room. He opened the door and led me inside. I fell onto my bed and watched him head for the door. My body jumped up and grabbed his hand, spinning him around. In an instant my lips were locked on his. I was lost for thought but my mouth seemed ready. I pulled away, "Meddy Clistmas, m-stah." He gave me a strange look then left, locking the door with a loud click and what sounded like a paper chakra seal.

I fell back onto my bed, laughing hysterically. Now what? How am I going to explain THAT in the morning? Saying I was drunk will only get me so far… Oh well. I'll deal with that in the morning. My first priority was getting myself to shut up! I hate my laugh. That's why I always laugh so quietly, I don't want to seem crazy! I tried to put my hand over my mouth but I only succeeded in flailing my arms around and falling off the bed.

Hitting the stone floor, black started invading my vision. After one more burst of laughter everything went black.


End file.
